


drunk words are sober thoughts, baby

by trashlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drug Use, M/M, References to Drugs, how 2 tag.., hyunjin is a theatre kid bc i said so, making out while high u know how bros are, slight angst at the end but don't worry it will be resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashlix/pseuds/trashlix
Summary: hyunjin and felix are two very sad, and very single best friends who find themselves in an interesting situation.





	drunk words are sober thoughts, baby

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! look, this is a very short excerpt from a changlix fic that i wrote during mixtape era (yes, i know. that was a long time ago.) that i felt like i had to share. i don't think i reference any important plot details from the original fic so hopefully you aren't confused!
> 
> basically: hyunjin and felix are best friends and dorm together at their school. they get high sometimes (most of the time).

“What do you say to smoking some weed?”  
  
When Felix’s head shoots up, the very last thing he was expecting was seeing Hyunjin, two blunts already rolled, pressed between his fingers like they belonged there.  
  
It takes him approximately five seconds to come up with his response.  
  
“Sure, why not?”  
  
To be fair, he never did this with Hyunjin. It only happened once every couple of months, usually when both of the boys were just bored out of their minds and wanted to be entertained. Although the emotional circumstances were slightly different this time, Felix wasn’t really that concerned about it becoming a frequent habit. He, for one, just needed to let off some steam and get bundled up in that nice dopamine blanket that weed has always provided him. Hyunjin was looking like he needed the same—all tight and tense shoulders, with those squinty eyes he always bore when he was in a specially bad mood.  
  
Relief, yeah. That’s all this was. Getting high for relief, not because Felix was having a raging, humongous existential crisis about his nonexistent love life.  
  
Yeah.  
  
“Pass one, please,” Felix motions for Hyunjin to get on the couch with him, his eyes staring pointedly at the weed in his friend’s hand.  
  
Hyunjin gives him one of the blunts just as eagerly as he brings his own to his lips, lighter already in hand. He lights it and inhales with ease, leaning back against the headrest of their couch.  
  
Once Felix has the lighter, the world muffles around them.  
  
Felix shuts his eyes and hums, letting everything that had been bothering him go. Pure bliss. He felt Hyunjin’s warm body get closer, a second blanket on top of the high. God, Felix Lee felt amazing.  
  
“Thanks,” he says mindlessly. He feels Hyunjin shake his head beside him.  
  
“I’m not doing anything,” Hyunjin murmurs, a smile evident and knowing. His friend shifts again and then their bodies are pressed together on the small couch. Smoke, light but warm, grazes the skin on Felix’s neck. 

He closes his eyes tighter and takes another hit.  
  
Here’s the thing. Whenever they get high together, it always ends up like this. Their bodies worked like magnets, every inch of their skin always clinging to the other. It should be platonic but under Felix’s doped up, desperate-for-something brain, it never felt that way.

  
Hyunjjn has always been attractive to Felix—Felix has vowed to never trust anyone who disagrees—and what’s worse is that he knows it. Hyunjin is attractive in that perfect, painful way that you know you can’t resist even though you’re aware it’s not good for you. Take right now for example: Hyunjin’s chocolate brown hair all mussed and his full pink lips pulled into a blissed-out smile. _God_ , Felix is about to combust.  
  
“Hey, ‘Lix.” Hyunjin drawls, his tongue raking over his teeth as he sounds out the L. His golden skin looks ethereal through Felix’s hazed mind. There’s no way he’s real, Felix thinks.  
  
“Hey back at ya, dreamboat,” Felix enthusiastically shoots him with finger guns.

Hyunjjn tilts his head back and laughs, no—giggles. All high and bright and so full of life. The older flashes his pearly whites as his eyes crinkle and his forehead scrunches and—  
  
“God, you’re so hot.”  
  
A normal human being would regret saying something so destructive to their best friend but Felix isn’t a normal human being. He says what he feels and means what he says. Although the slip wasn’t intentional, Felix finds himself not having a problem with it.  
  
Hyunjin, a true friend, takes it in stride. He leans in, head cocked to the side as he checks out Felix without an ounce of shame. He concludes his findings with, “Not so bad yourself.”  
  
Felix flushes involuntarily because a) a hot guy telling you you’re equally as hot is everything he could’ve hoped for and b) Hyunjin was the hot guy.  
  
He notices Hyunjin’s extra attention to his lips and he licks them out of habit. Hyunjin also watches this and Felix feels his insides burn.  
  
“I wanna try something,” Hyunjin says.

 _Breathe, Felix_. _Breathe_.

Felix licks his lips again. “Go for it.”  
  
There’s a small intake of breath before Hyunjin’s lips go crashing into Felix’s. Felix’s eyes widen, everything happening so suddenly he’s knocked out of breath. 

Luckily, he regains composure before his friend breaks away. He wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck almost instinctively, pulling the older boy more on top of him.  
  
“Oh. Okay,” He mumbles stupidly, chasing after the kiss with his own. He feels Hyunjin smile before Felix is kissing into his mouth again, more frantic than the latter because goddamn, this feels amazing.  
  
A small part of Felix, the more rational side, was telling him to stop. Because, much to popular belief, the two boys had never kissed before. They’ve each most definitely thought about it at least once because hey, two cute boys who meet each other’s standards is basically a match made in heaven, right? However, they have never gone into this uncharted territory before. The boys’ bond is way too valuable to be destroyed by messy feelings. Even though they flirt occasionally (Hyunjin more than Felix), nothing like this has ever happened before.  
  
Yet, Felix sliding one hand into his friend’s hair and messing up his locks has never felt so exhilarating. Especially when it prompts said-friend to move closer, pressing more weight onto him, breathing out an awed, “ _Damn_ , Felix,” and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The charge in the air was palpable and more intoxicating than any drink Felix has ever had in his life.  
  
Hyunjin bites on Felix’s lower lip playfully and he stifles a gasp. Immediately, Hyunjin smoothes over the bite with his tongue, coaxing the blonde’s mouth open slightly.  
  
His friend’s skill wasn’t surprising, per se, but it definitely was a change from what Felix was used to. Usually, he was the experienced one, trying to break his partner out of their shell and be comfortable with him. But no, Hyunjin took the reins on this one.  
  
His hands slide down from where they rested on Felix’s neck, comfortably wrapping around him and gripping onto Felix’s lower back. Goosebumps broke out onto Felix’s skin as Hyunjin’s lips met his neck, nipping at places here and there.  
  
Once the blonde feels teeth rake his collarbone, air catches in his throat. “Hyunjin, Jesus Christ.”  
  
His friend only hums, exploring more places on his neck, licking and biting as much as he pleased. When he began sucking on a particularly tender spot, right under Felix’s Adam’s apple, Felix remembered they were in their dorm. At school. Making out with weed all around them.  
  
“Hyunjin!” Felix yelps, more out of panic than the feeling of Hyunjin grazing over the newly formed hickey.  
  
“Hm?” His friend hums disinterestedly. He breaks way when Felix flicks him on the forehead.  
  
He glares, annoyed. “Jesus, what–” He’s cut off by their dorm room door opening.

Both of the boys’ heads whip around, watching with fear as Seungmin steps in with a bag of fast food in hand.  
He’s busy taking off his shoes as Felix struggles to breathe properly. Felix and Hyunjin were in a very compromising position, the older being literally splayed out on top of him and Felix’s hand under his shirt.    
  
“I know play has been awful for Hyunjjn so I brought back some Taco Bell. Felix, if you–“ Seungmin stops once he sees them. Felix knew by the way Seungmin took him in that there was no way to lie about what was going on. His purple shirt is all rucked up, the newly formed hickey on full display and obvious.  
  
Hyunjjn jumps off of him but it’s no use. The damage has been done.  
  
Seungmin takes two steps back, eyes darting from the both of them. His eyebrows furrow and he looks down at the Taco Bell bag in his hand and then the weed on the counter.

  
Felix’s heart drops as he watches his friend slowly put his shoes back on, avoiding all eye-contact. “I’ll...uh, come back later.” And with that, he slips back out the door, leaving two stunned boys in his wake.  
  
Felix slowly got off the couch, his legs slightly wobbly and he stares at the floor. Hard. As if it somehow has the answers to all of life’s questions. As if it, for some reason, knew why on earth Felix did something like that with his best friend only moments ago and why said-best friend went along with it.  
  
He feels Hyunjin’s eyes on him, and he knows that they’re burning holes in him for not looking up but Felix can’t bring himself to do it. He doesn’t want to face this. Not now.  
  
“We’ll figure this out,” Hyunjin says, shakily and unsure. Felix doesn’t know if he should believe him.    
  
Felix nods slowly, words heavy on his tongue, “Yeah, we will.”  
  
Frankly, he doesn’t know if he should believe himself either.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> also if u notice any mistakes !! tell me!! i wrote this a year ago so i don't really remember how everything happens  
> my curious cat if u wanna talk to me about skz or give me some writing ideas: @richmin  
> 


End file.
